Disillusioned Flower
by uzumakixhinata
Summary: Tsurara is slowly letting go of Rikuo. Rikuo and Tsurara. hiatus until i finished flower of disillusionment.
1. Chapter 1

Oh my God, I didn't know that I replaced chapter 1 with chapter 2. Sucks damn right.

Disclaimer : I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.

* * *

><p>Infirmary.<p>

Just a few more steps towards it.

I hasten my strides, ignoring the complaining sounds that escapes from the restrain of my lips.

Every end of my nerve is charred with fire, my heart is constricted with anxiety, and my body trembles with worry.

My mind is in a heap of disorganized frenzied sound as my steps gets drowned at the noise that comes from outside of the building.

Moments ago, as soon as I arrived to the classroom after coming from the library, I was greeted by Kiyotsugo and the rest of the Kiyo cross squad who told me that Rikuo had gotten into an accident while they were walking along the football field.

Aside from having his glasses broken, it was just a small bruise on his temple, being hit hard by the ball, although he fainted from the impact and he was currently being confined in the school's infirmary.

Recovering from my initial shock and having heard everything that I needed to hear, I immediately excused myself from them and ran my way towards the infirmary.

" Waka..." Rikuo's name comes out as a small whisper as I near the door. It is slightly open and I reach for the doorknob, planning to pull it wide open when I suddenly stop on my tracks. 'Oh, she's here after all?'

I stand still, relief, and at the same time, a pang of pain washes over me.

From the small opening of the door, I can see Rikuo, his eyes closed in a peaceful manner, and I already know that he's alright.

There's even a smile forming on his lips.

A smile of my own forms on my lips, albeit a bitter but acknowledging. Kana is by Rikou's side, looking attentively at him, and she's holding his hand in a comforting grip.

I should be the one in there, watching over him on the time of his vulnerability but-

I can't be selfish, can I?

A chuckle of self-derision recoiled within me.

If only the reason is as simple as that.

For in truth, even if I will be so, I will only make a fool of myself.

I can be selfish all I want but it in the end, it will be Rikuo's decision which will matter, and I know very well whom he will choose. Ienaga Kana, the human girl whom, without a doubt, will bear his name for eternity.

All I can do for him is to be his faithful subordinate, and friend.

Nothing more, nothing less.

That's what I've realized that day, the day that Rikuo confessed to me that he's starting to like Kana not as a mere friend or childhood friend says so himself and knowing him, it means that he's going on serious about his feelings.

And so, however much it tears my heart apart, slowly, I start to let go of Rikuo.

Slowly, I let Kana fill the place that I always have in Rikuo.

As long as I can protect him, as long as I can see his warm smile, my feelings won't matter- I will be contented with just that.

Ah, it's a terrible lie of course, as right now, I feel like I'm losing my mind to the extent that I want to freeze my own heart as to not let it feel the scorching pain anymore but I have no other choice, have I?

I have to endure it for his sake, for that is the sole reason that I live in this world.

And if even I have a chance with him, I will still relinquish it.

I'm a yokai.

And being someone like that, I can't give him the heir that he will want, he will need-the same as the Hyakki Hyakou that he leads.

I will carry it on my burden like a plague that will eat me to the core of my life.

For that, just like Otome-sama, I would have gone and killed myself for being the reason that the Nura bloodline will cease to exist.

Kana-she can give Rikuo everything he needs in his life-much more than me.

'I can't even kiss Waka, lest his lips will get frozen.' A lame joke to myself, not funny at all.

Gaining my composure, my trembling stops and I'm back to my usual self again.

I tighten my grip on the handle before I gently pull it open. Kana's head jerks at the noise, and she seemed stunned at first to see me standing at the door.

She mutters." Oikawa-san..."

I give her a small smile before I walk towards beside her and stare at Rikuo.

His temple is covered in a bandage, small blood clotting in the middle.

His eyes are free of his large spectacles, which are now lying on the table beside his bed.

Worry and regret abruptly comes back to assault my senses.

It doesn't even help that Kana suddenly speaks in a low voice, accusation brimming in her voice.

" Where were you Oikawa-san? Aren't you supposed to be protecting Rikuo? Look what happened to him!"

Anger rises to my chest.

' Oh, should I tell you that I intentionally leave Rikuo's side not because I want to but because I want to give the two of you the time to be together and I'm too pathetic that I don't want to see that because I would be overly jealous and I could have turned you into a statue of ice if I can't help myself? Would that answer be enough to you?'

Of course, I can't say it right into her face, not for the reason that I'm afraid of what she will think about it but because she is right.

I understand why she reacts like that. It's like the same way I feel-the anger is more directed to myself than to her.

I have no reason to condemn her for blaming the accident to me.

It's true afterall.

True, As much as I want to blame Kana for not protecting Rikuo herself, she's just a mere human and her role in Rikuo's life is to be his happiness and light.

Protecting Rikuo is my responsibility.

And Kana already knows that.

" I have no excuse. I'm terribly sorry for my irresponsibility. " I bow to Kana in an apologetic manner before I smile at her. " You must really like Waka a lot, right Ienaga-san?"

Despite the stern look on her face, a shade of red creeps to Kana's face, and whips her head to the side to hide her blushing face from me, confirming what I've said even before she says it." Of course I do!"

Somehow, hypocritically enough, hearing the words from her puts me at ease.

" Thank you Ienaga-san. Please continue to take care of Waka. Well then, I'll be leaving the two of you now that I've confirmed that Waka is okay."

I glance at Rikuo once more.

He's breathing in a steady motion, there's no indication that he's feeling discomfort or pain while he's sleeping.

He's fine, it seems like he's just taking a little rest.

There's no need for me to overreact by wanting to stay here a little longer.

That wound is nothing compared to the ones that are inflicted on him on his recent battles against the Kyoto Yokai's.

Eventhough he's in his day form, Rikuo is still Rikuo, Head of the Nura Clan.

With a steeled yet heavy heart, I walk away from the room.

Closing the door behind me, I bit my lower lip to stop myself from crying, let alonne a single tear from escaping my eyes.

* * *

><p>Done with chapter 1. I don't know when I'll be updating but comments(if you like it) do make it faster. Well, that's what motivate authors anyway. teehe. I wonder if Tsurara is OOC.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I apologize if you find(or will find) some of the characters a bit OOC, especially Tsurara.

Second - I can't promise you guys a good story but I'll try my hardest.

Third - My updates will be irregular but I can assure you that at the least, I'll be updating once a week.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago. I'm being serious(as if).**

Btw, my replies will be at the bottom of the page.

Shout-out to Tsurara - Happy Birthday!

* * *

><p>Disillusioned Flower<p>

" You sure have gone strange Tsurara. If it were the usual you, you would have stick like a glue to Waka until he's completely healed. But now, like among other times for these past few days, you only went to check if he's not dead yet and then just left. So tell me, what's happening? I'm sure that it's not because you don't care about Waka anymore, is that it?"Aotabu utters in his wistful tone.

Just like me, he's leaning against the railing at the top floor of one of the school buildings, his face angled towards the vast sky above us.

I don't know if I should take the serious expression on his face since he still look fairly comical to me, but just the same, I can't help but manage a little chuckle at the sight of him.

Who would have thought that the brute Aotabu appreciates nature after all?

But then, kidding aside - it is a sound that signifies that I know someone is bound to notice my actions, later if not sooner.

And it proved to be later as Aotabu only confronted me about it right now although he has a wrong notion of it.

" Of course, it's never gonna happen. I care for Waka a lot, just like you guys. Nothing strange or anything like that is happening to me okay? I just realized that there's a line between me and Waka that I should not(have) tread upon. "

"Hmm, you mean, like leaving Ienaga-san and Waka alone in the infirmary? Really, that isn't you at all. Did you freeze your own head or something since you're basically spouting non-sense right now?"

Ah, Aotabu might look stupid and all but he really knows when to hit me where it counts.

That aside, what's with that lame joke of a question of his?

" I would have preferred it if you have asked me if I've grown mature or not. " I heave an exaggerated sigh and return my gaze above me.

The sky is an endless ocean of blue.

I used to hold out my hand unto it in hope that the freedom it signifies, even if only a speck of it, will be spared upon me.

At the thought, a solemn smile carves its way into my lips. " Ienaga-san, she'll be a perfect wife for Waka. I've been taking care of Waka since he was a cute kid like I'm his own little mother. So now that he found his other half, Waka doesn't need me to play that role for him anymore."

" Aren't you just thinking way too much of it Tsurara? Well, sure, Waka and that human girl spends a considerable amount of time with each other lately but if I were you, I would not put any meaning behind it."

" Waka said so himself, he likes Ienaga-san."

" Like maybe, but he never said he loves her."

Moist.

I can feel warm liquid starting to build at the edges of my eyes.

Why is it?

I don't understand Aotabu at all.

I wanted to hear him say " Yeah. You're right. Ienaga-sana means a world to Waka." or " If it's Ienaga-san, I know Waka will have a happy future ahead of him."

That way, I know that what I'm doing is the right thing, that it's for the best.

Doesn't he know that he's just making it hard for me with every dismissal that he conjures up against what I'm trying to believe?

I can't let him sway my resolve, not like this.

" Just the same, that's where it is still heading."

" Stubborn as always, I see. It's good that you still have that attitude but I would have preferred it if you use it the other way around. "Anyway." Out from the corner of my eye, I see Aotabu lifts his back off the railing and faces me. " About what happened to Waka, actually, it's my fault."

Suddenly, my whole attention goes back Aotabu who is looking rather care-free about his seeming confession.

Is that the reason why he brought me here?

I wait for him to continue but to my consternation, he has other things going on his head.

" No violent reactions eh?" He questions, his left eyebrow making an upward curve that I shoot him a glare in return.

" I will have if you don't explain yourself immediately."

Aotabu must have found amusement in what I said when he smirks.

I ignore that.

He continues.

" Waka asked me if I could catch him off-guard while he's in his day form. I was playing football when he passed by the field and seeing the opportunity, I intentionally sent the ball flying to him, though it appeared that it was just a missed kick. And he got hit. I was kinda expecting he'll be able to dodge it. Luckily, I manage to sneak out before Waka's friend found out that it was me who did that." Aotabu laughs after, sounding a little pleased of himself.

With everything that he said, only one thing comes into my mind. Even if Rikuo is in his human form, his reflexes and reaction time are still something not to be questioned of. However, if something or someone had occupied his whole attention, then it becomes a different matter.

That said, only one person can do that to Rikuo - Ienaga Kana.

" He must be totally engrossed with talking to Ienaga-san." I murmur with a rueful smile.

However, I instantly force it to disappear lest Aotabu will notice how that fact greatly affects me. To my relief, he is just about opening his eyes as they got squeezed from his laughing.

" Well, you're right. That's the main reason why I thought it was the perfect timing at that time. "

" See? All your arguments a while ago proves to be futile. Anyway, why are you playing football when you should be with Waka? Here I was wondering why he got into an accident when you were there with him."

Aotabu shrugs his shoulder noncommittally. " After you left, some students approached me and asked if I would play football with them and Waka pushed me to join. It's an order so I don't really have a choice."

A disgruntled groan reverberated from the back of my throat. " That damn brat. He deserved what happened to him afterall. It would have been better if you had given him another kick. What kind of sick joke he was playing himself at?"

" I'm sure Waka has his reasons."

" Stupid reasons he has. "

" But not as stupider than that of a certain someone who always disappears whenever Ienaga-san makes an appearance."

A retort.

It seems like Aotabu's getting really good at it lately.

. Oh, how I would love to fry him with crystal ice.

" Spare me that Ao. I'm just doing the right thing. "

" Doing the right thing my ass. " Aotabu massages his temple before he tilts his chin upwards and looks down on me with his intimidating eyes -not that I'm affected by it.

Honestly, he needs not to do that.

I'm already painfully aware of the huge difference between our heights.

The brute.

" Let me tell you this Tsurara. YOU ARE REALLY STUPID. Well then, I'll be off. You go back to your class, I'll take care of watching over Waka for now."

Aotabu waves his hand off at me as he make his way towards the door and like he always do, slams it close.

Just then, I find myself bearing a hollow smile, a murmur of whispered words coming out of my lips. " No. You're wrong. I'm not stupid, just pathetic. Pitifully pathetic."

If I didn't read yuki's fanfic, i wouldn't know that it's Tsurara's bday today. Damn me. Anyway, I wanted to update on this day so if there's something's wrong with this chapter, I humbly apologize.

* * *

><p>Guys, thank you for the lovely reviews!I really apreciate it. Mwuah mwuah, thank you, thank you!<p>

Shizuhara89  
>Wow, you really hate Kana. But I'm sorry to say, the next chapters will be a bit cruel to Tsurara. Or something like that. Tbh, I really love to make my protagonists suffer at first. Beware. xD<p>

pika318  
>I'm actually quite worried if I made Tsurara OOC here(which I really think i did but heck, it's my story )<br>About Kana being mean to Tsurara, well, she has her reason. Just like everyone in this story has a reason for their actions. tehehe. I have to say, I think you're the only one here who likes Kana or is neutral to her. :DD

Everlastingsakura  
>So, here's an update! tehe<p>

yukinoshita  
>i've never seen any instance in the manga where Tsurara was shown in a situation where she couldn't stand the heat or anything related to fire, if that's what you mean. But maybe, I missed that part since I'm still at chapter 136. poinks.<br>sperms freezing up? LOL. actually, I'm not really planning on having Rikuo and Tsurara kiss each other but well ,let's see. :p

fate-star  
>i really did thought, "OMG" when i read the first line of your comment. I fell like I'm going to disappoint you with my next chapters. oof. hmm, about the curse, I believe it is one of the plot device in the manga. What's the significance of having that curse appear in the manga when Shiibashi sensei won't do something about it? He'll be just wasting the ink of his pen. tehe<br>P.S. - I do hope you write a Tsurara x Rikuo fanfic. Onegai!:D

JustMe  
>Oh, don't worry. this is a Tsura x Rikuo fanfic. I'm just putting Kana in here since, uh, well, she's an annoyingly nice competition for Tsurara. Yes, i do find Kana annoying but I don't really hate her. xD<p>

nightingale27  
>wow, honestly, i'm amazed that you wrote that long for a review on my story. i'm really flattered. anyway, about tsurara's thought of kissing rikuo, i just wrote that one in a whim. oof. i'm not really thinking of having it play a big significance in this fic but let's see.<br>Haha, the persuasive powers of Tsurara's fans. We both got taken in. About the last chapter, i've seen it(well, I just skimmed through since I'm still at chapter 136 of the manga). I know, I cheated but heck, I can't help myself. That chapter really made me love Tsurara more. Just shows how much of a good heart she has though I admit, I felt sad at what she said. ,where's my cookie? xD

Hikari Okumura  
>I don't really hate Kana but if Rikuo ends up with her - waah, no way it's gonna happen. oof. And no, never in a million years will I be making a Rikuo x Kana fic. I just put Kana in here since she's vital in developing Tsurara's relationship with Rikuo. And should I say I really enjoy writing angsty fics? tehe<p>

Akira  
>I'll be sure to keep it going as long as you are there for me guys. :D<p>

Straight Guy  
>Oh, glad you like the opening act(ripped from the manga, xD) So yeah, here's the update(above, i mean)<p>

Elisa  
>Yes, I'm updating this fic. I really get frustrated reading unfinished fics so I'm not going to let you guys experince something like that too. SO, here's an update!<p>

Dragonwolf  
>I'm sorry, I just love to make my protagonist suffer at first. And I really love writing an angsty story so, please bear with me for a while.<br>Oh, damn me. Haha. Actually, I was asking if Tsurara was a bit of OOC in my first chapter. Anyway, your answers will be given light in the next upcoming chapters. :D


	3. Chapter 3

A:N - Hmm, I don't really have anything to say except that I won't be updating for the next seven days. But I do hope that you still continue to support me.T~T

Disclaimer : Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei!

* * *

><p>Disillusioned Flower<p>

The last class for today has officially ended. Initially, l had thought that I was going to find it boring, but thankfully(or maybe not), Kiyotsugo and the rest of his self-proclaimed squad- which entails with me being included whether I like it or not- spiced up the whole class with his yokai talk and anything just random - totally ousting our teacher behind. With them around, I always find myself laughing, even if it's only for a moment. Humans really are fun people to be with, no wonder why Rikuo's attachment to them is something that can't be broken.

I let out a small sigh and look at my surroundings, observing my classmates go around in the room. Some have no intention of leaving yet, they are the ones who sit lazily at their seats and talk. Others are preparing their things, while others are already leaving.

Kiyotsugo and the others are nowhere to be seen as they have already left moments ago. They are going to visit Rikuo- who had already gone home wih Kana earlier. They asked me to go with them but I had to refuse. Unlike Kana and Yura, the rest of the Kiyo Cross Squad are still oblivious of Rikuo's yokai heritage, as well as mine and Aotabu. However, that isn't the reason why I have declined to go with them, neither with the reason that I'm not yet comfortable with seeing Kana and Rikuo together eventhough I have already come on terms with that.

"Oikawa-san, we'll go ahead."

"Yeah, take care." I smile at my two classmates who wave goodbye at me before they disappear at the mouth of the door.

' I guess I better hurry too.'

I gather my own things and stuff them into my bag before I walk out of the room and out of the school. However, instead of taking the route that leads to the Nura house, I choose the one that opposes it, the path that leads to the shopping galore of the town.

:

The night that has taken over the Ukiyoe town is already too deep. I haven't expected that looking for a replacement for Rikuo's broken glasses would be that hard. I almost gave up as I could not find anything that resembled his old one. However, after seeing a fiery red one with silver linings and how it greatly reminds me of Rikuo, I decided it was the right thing to get. My purse almost got swept off with its content but that didn't bother me at all. A money has no worth for a yokai like me.

Way back then, Rikuo only wore his glasses to disguise himself so that no one would suspect that he's actually a yokai but along the way, he learned to like the way it props against the bridge of his nose. And maybe, if I'm not being masochist enough, it has something to do with Kana's comment on how the glasses suits him well.

Walking along the deserted pavement of the street in going back to the Nura's house, I halt to a stop at the sudden realization that suddenly strikes me. Hesitation and uncertainty starts to settle at the back of my mind.

Maybe, I got too excited at the prospect of giving Rikuo a new glasses that I it did not cross to me the possibility that Kana will also do the same for Rikuo. If that is true, then I don't have the right to give this to Rikuo anymore. I tighten my grip on the box I am holding, the box that contains my present for Rikuo. A decision comes into my mind.

" Waka can use this temporarily until Kana buys him a new one."

That way, I can still hold true to my resolution. I put the box inside my pocket and my feet starts to move forward again. Only a few more minutes and I'll arrive at the house soon.

Entering the gate, I spot Kubinashi and Kejorou involved in a conversation with the each other while walking at a slow pace. At the same instant, their movements stop as they stare at my direction.

" Oi, Tsurara!" Kejorou, in her elegant way, shouts as she walks towards me. Kubinashi follows behind her, a frown marring his beautiful face.

" Where did you go huh, Tsurara? I was made to cook dinner because you weren't here. Do you know how hard it has been for me?" Kunbinashi starts, still with a frown plastered on his face, clearly emphasizing that he wasn't the bit least pleased with it. Horrified at my irresponsibility, I bow my head at them and profusely apologized.

" I'm really sorry Kubinashi, Kejo-'

" Hey stop that Tsurara." Kejourou interrupts, a sigh leaving her lips. "Just ignore Kubinashi's whining. Actually, I wish you would do that again since it's really fun bossing Kubinashi around the kitchen."

" I'm not whining! I'm complaining! And it's only you who enjoyed that!"

" It's just the same and please, just shut up." Kejorou glares at Kunbinashi, making him shut his mouth although he gives her a defying glare. These two, they really are a cute couple." What are you smiling at Tsurara?"

Almost immediately, I violently shake my head at Kejorou's suspicious eyes fixated at me. Really, I can't tell her what had gone through my mind. I could still vividly remember what she did to Aotabu who told her out of the blue to just go and kiss Kubinashi and I don't have any intention of putting myself in the same situation as Aotabu. I don't know why Kejorou is abhorred at such thought but it's best not get a taste of her wrath right now.

" No it's nothing. I'm just uh- thinking how lucky I am to have you guys as my friends. "

" Yeah, I already know how great I am, you don't have to say it anymore." Kejorou flips her long midnight hair for an added effect. Kubinashi 's frown deepens even more at Kejorou's action. He mutters with annoyance." We're being too disillusioned here, aren't we?"

Kejorou ignores him. She leans her head closer to me and remarks. " Back to Kubinashi's question Tsurara. Where did you go? I'm just curious. It's the first time that you went out by yourself this long. Ao told us that you could have committed seppuku."

" Seppuku? What the heck is he talking about? I'm not out of my mind to do something that absurd."

" But you've been doing it already."

" Huh?"

" Oh, nothing." Kejorou withdraws her head back and laughs a little too smooth for my comfort. " So then, you still haven't answered my question."

I shift uncomfortably on my feet on the ground. What should I do? Should I tell them the truth? But I'm not yet sure if I can give my present to Rikuo at all." Oh that, I just bought something though I can't tell you what it is. I'm sorry."

To my confusion, Kejorou's face brightens up. As for Kubinashi, his expression only worsens. " What's the crap with that I'm sorry? If you-'

Kubinashi isn't able to finish his threat-I'm bound to think that it's what it really is- when Kejorou wraps her long hair all over Kubinashi's face. The neckless yokai, to his shock, thrashes his head wildly accompanied by muffled curses although it proves to be useless with Kejorou's firm restrain on his head.

" Uh, Kejorou, you're not planning on suffocating him right?"

" Now that you've said that, I guess that's not a bad idea at all."

Kubinashi must have heard what Kejouro had said when his body suddenly moves and charges to retrieve his head back. Kejorou laughs, raising Kubinashi's head a little higher so that he won't be able to reach it. They are acting childish and it's really cute to look at but I just hope that this won't turn into a bloody situation where Kubinashi would suddenly decide to use his cat cradle or he would really die of suffocation.

" You can go now Tsurara. " Kejorou motions me to go on ahead, all the while foiling Kubinashi's attempt of retrieving his head back. She's really into bullying Kubinashi that much.

" Okay, but you must really let go of Kubinashi's head Kejourou." I say in a disapproving tone before I leave the two of them alone. Passing by the pond, I stop there as Kappa's head emerges out. We talk for a while and once done, Kappa sinks back into the pond and I continue my way into the household.

Älong the corridor, I bump into Wakana, Rikuo's mother, and I made an apology to her. Being the kind mistress that she is, she just smiles at me and says that it is okay. Relieved, I excuse myself at her and goes straight into my room. I leave my bag behind and change back into my yokai form. Moments later, I find myself standing in front of Rikuo's room.

I expel out a breath, putting myself at ease, before I knock on the wooden door." Waka."

I wait for a while. No answer. I knock again.

" Waka."

No answer yet.

Is he sleeping already? Or has he gone out for his night patrol? Or maybe, what if he doesn't want to be disturbed tonight? With these thoughts in mind, I turn around with a heavy feet.

" Waka!"

I nearly had a heart attack when Rikuo's breathtakingly handsome face blocked my view, and a dangerously close one at that. Only a hairbreadth of space separates his face from mine. I back against the door immediately, my heart thumping hard against my chest like it wants to break free of the ribs that encloses it. " Don't you dare do that again Waka! You gave me a shock! "

Rikuo grins, as if finding pleasure at my reaction that I impulsively hit him a little too hard on his shoulder.

" Ouch." Rikuo winces as he straightens his back. In the full height of his night form, I feel so small of myself as he towers right above me. " You sure have gone violent Tsurara."

Horrified, yet again, at my rash action and Rikuo's dry comment, I made an attempt to bow in apology when he suddenly speaks, stopping me from doing so.

" I'm just joking. You always take things seriously. " He chuckles, the sound sending a tingling sensation all over my body. " Anyway, what brought you here? Do you need something?" He inquires lightly, his eyes never leaving my face. Feeling a little uncomfortable at his stare, I look down below the wooden floor.

" I - uh- I ha- I uh -'

Great. Now I'm stuttering. Scratch that, I cannot even form a coherent sentence.

" Huh? You what?"

I tried again.

" I - uh-" Damn it. I couldn't say it afterall." I- I just want to see if you're feeling okay now Waka."

" How would you know if you're not even looking at me." To my surprise, he touches my chin and lifts it up so that my gaze locks with his own." Now, do I look fine to you or not?"

* * *

><p>Once again, thank you for the lovely replies! Love you all. T~T<p>

And oh yeah, is there anyone willing to help me out with my story? I'm having a hard time with the right words to use and how to lay out the idea. I'd really appreciate it if ever. :v

Shizuhara89 - oh, no worries. i don't mind you bashing kana, that saves me trouble from doing it myself. xD. Just kidding. But I do think that it's not Kana's fault that Rikuo is giving her attention. I mean they are childhood friends and all to start with. I just hope that it just stay as it is since I will really be depressed if Rikuo ends up with Kana(although Kana will die way too early for yokai standards).  
>A happy ending? Hmm, depends on what you guys want. I have a vague idea already but it can change. And oh, this fic is focused on Tsurara and Rikuo pairing although I'm only having Tsurara's POV in here. There will definitely be some angsty scene for the Tsura x Rik couple awaiting.<br>Make Kana suffer? It might or might not happen. :v

Dragowolf - I agree with you on that. ANgst makes a story really interesting. Have you read the manhwa 100% perfect girl? Angst is really well used in there. Beautiful piece of work. Anyway, here's an update. Hope you like it too. :D

Alias69 - now that you said, I guees you're right. Alittle bit of OOCness is inevitable, besides I'm much more motivated to write with this kind of character. It's just awe inspiring. :v. Well,I hope you don't get tired of feeling Tsurara's pain with the next chapters since I just love putting her into an angsty situation. xD

fate-star - so yeah, here I go, writing as I please. xD. just as you said, it works out good.  
>oh really? i'll be sure to look forward to it! Hmm, I'm leaning more to otome x rihan pairing. i find too little of that here but for wakana and rihan, yes you're right, there are many fics about them coming out. T.T -just kidding with the emoticon. :v<p>

akira - i'll take your word. xD. i'll be sure to keep this up.

Aoi Hana9 - awh, hearing compliments makes me feel really flattered. I just hope I don't disappoint you with how the story will turn out in the futre. T.T  
>Hmm, about Rikuo and Tsurara, i wonder what makes you entertain the thought that it might be impossible for Rikuo to end up with Tsurara. I'm not saying anything since I don't want to spoil you guys(oh wait, I already did?) Ah<br>Oh yeah, thanks for pointing out the grammar mistakes. I'm not just good enough at it but still, I'm glad you understand the idea I'm trying to convey. :D

Veraozao - Oh Aotabu is just a brute i guess. He's not used to stuffs like that and well, he has his reasons. :v  
>About your question whether Rikuo notices Tsurara's strange behaviour, we'll see to that.<p>

for your chapter 1 comment - we're on the same boat. my favorite couple too is tsurara and rikuo! Also I agree with you, Rikuo should marry a yokai to preserve his bloodline. It will be such a waste if the Nura's lineage will cease to exist. They're too good looking to just disappear!  
>Ah please no worries. I found no erros in your writing. Smooch(xD)<p>

ELISA - That's what I think about Kana too. She's just a mere human and logically, thtere's nothing she can do against a yokai enemy. I prefer it too if she just remain a friend for Rikuo, it's for the best. Tsurara is still the best partner for Rikuo!

Straight Guy - I'm sure I'll be able to update once a week though it depends on your reactions. I'm receiving such lovely comments from you guys so I'm really motivated to write right now. But oh, we have our midterm this week so I'll be putting up chapter 4 next Sunday( exactly one week. xD).

Shuuen - Who's gonna kill kana? Tsurara? Me? or You? xD. Just kidding. I think it will be an epic twist on the plot if Kana suddenly dies by Rikuo's hands. :v  
>Owh, have you read chapter 2 now?<p>

Login - I totally understand what you feel. I actually feel that way about my favorte fics. And oh, no worries I understand you. To straighten things out, I'm a certified Tsurara fan and I don't have the least intention of turning Tsurara into some kind of a bitch. I love her so much. T.T.  
>But since this is an angsty story, Tsurara's going through pain is inevitable. :D<p>

Konyaku Jellyfish - Lol. I'm not going to taint my hands just for Kana. No way. Just kidding! :DDv Don't worry Kana and Rikuo will have a fair share of their suffering too.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N :I'm really sorry for the late update! I know, I know, I promised I'll be updating at least once a week but so many things happened and I just finished writing this chapter today.

P.S - I don't know how Tsurara addresses Nurarihyon. Too lazy to reread the manga for it.

And more importantly, thank you for reading my fanfic!(and for the lovely comments too./)

Disclaimer : I did not own Nurararihyon no mago, I do not own Nuratihyon no Mago, I will never own Nurarihyon no Mago!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Looking into his crimson blood eyes, a stinging pain of realization pulls back the scattered pieces of my rationality and self-respect together.

For what I see reflected in his eyes is a girl with a pitiful look of longing in her eyes.

A wretched ghastly girl who promised herself that she would bury the feelings she harbours for her young master and to make sure that she will never act like a pathetic maiden who only knows how to stutter and blush in front of the person whom she holds unwanted affection for.

Rikuo's gestures, especially in his night form, have always the effect to throw me off, to set me confused, to make me feel that there's hope for me, but in the end, what it always brings me is countless miseries.

I don't blame Rikuo for it, for despite his appearance, he's still a naive boy.

It's all because that I assume things that doesn't exist at all that I've brought these sufferings upon myself.

I've already decided to lock that old me in a cage where there will be no key to open it up. I can't make an illusion of a key that will break it open.

Not now, not tomorrow and never forever.

Without giving Rikuo any warning, my lips form into a threatening O shape.

I'm about to blow into him my icy breath when Rikuo, realizing what I am intending to do, abruptly let go of his hold on my chin and takes a huge step back with a bewildered look on his face, followed by an exclamation of disbelief.

" Seriously Tsurara, do you want to freeze my head off?"

Of course, it was just a bluff but there's no way I'm going to tell him that.

I throw him a disapproving glare. " Waka, please refrain from doing such actions from now on. And to your question, yes it's very obvious that you're very well and it's stupid of me to ask you that question in that first place. "

It's true.

The bandage that covered his wound is gone. His skin is also completely back to what it was, devoid of any scars, completely flawless.

A scowl forms on Rikuo's face, though that doesn't do anything to make him less appealing. " Are you mad at me?"

" Yes. Very."

" Geez, just when I had enough of a nagging from my old man." Rikuo grumbles, his scowl deepening.

Despite myself, I find myself giggling. He just looks adorable with that expression of his.

Ah, yes, this is better.

This carefree attitude towards him, this is what I always have before I realized what my affections for Rikuo fully entails.

At times, I wished that I had remained ignorant of my feelings for him so that I would have not plunged myself into this complicated mess that I've become.

But it's all in the past now and I can't turn back time. All I can do is move on, even if my path is littered with thorns.

With these thoughts in mind, I duck my hand for what is supposed to be the pocket where I hid my present for him when my hand meets a cloth barrier.

It's when I realize that I changed my clothes and I wasn't able to get it from the pocket of my uniform.

Such idiocy.

" Uhm Waka, please excuse me for a while. I'll have to get something. I'll be back real quick. " I move to take a sprint away from him but he suddenly takes hold of my wrist and pulls me with him instead. He slides the shoji door of his room open.

" That won't do." Rikuo says simply but with finality that brooks no argument from me that it leaves me completely speechless until he gently pushes me to sit on the table inside his room and he himself sits across me.

A bottle of sake and two empty cups are lying above the table.

Having the slight hint of what Rikuo has in mind for pulling me into his room, I voice out my question for confirmation. " You're not asking me to drink sake with you Waka, are you?"

Rikuo arches an eyebrow at me. He even grins. " Who told you I'm asking you? It's an order Tsurara."

" Waka, I'm not really someone you should go drinking sake with. There's Aotabu, Kurotabu, Kubinashi or even Kejorou- they'd be more than willing than me." I put my hand on the table to push myself up." Now please, if you'll excuse me, I'll have something that I-'

I stop in mid-sentence, eyes having locked at the thing that dangles at the collar of Rikuo's yukata.

I haven't noticed it up until now.

A brand new spectacle, a combination of earth and fire in color.

It's beautiful, much beautiful than what I have bought.

Rikuo must have noticed my silence and the fixed stare I'm giving his chest when he suddenly speaks up, snapping me out from my disorientation.

" Kana-chan gave it to me. I'ts a replacement for the one that got broken today." A small smile is lingering at the corner of his lips, one that is rarely seen on him, making me painfully aware how such gesture from Kana means a lot to him.

How should I respond to Rikuo?

Should I tease him about it?

Or should I say something sensible?

Anything, just think something to respond him with Tsurara!

Anything, as long as I don't keep quiet here and make myself awkward in front of Rikuo.

My head is gnawed with internal turmoil, making it hard for me to even just move a muscle on my lips.

Damn it.

"That reminds me, why didn't you wait for me to wake up before you left the infirmary when I was admitted there? Kana-chan told me that you only stayed there for about a minute and then you just left."

I thought that I could breathe with relief when Rikuo seemed like not to care if I reply or not to his musing about Kana but that little inquiry of his that followed is no better than the other one.

What throws me a little off that I haven't thought that Rikuo will bother himself with such insignificant thing.

" Uh,you see Waka, Ienaga-san is already there so I thought that my presence will be just a nuisance. Besides, I know she can take care of you fine without me."

Upon hearing my excuse, Rikuo stares at me as if I had said something absurd that only a mentally deranged person would think about.

Well, that might be true.

The only difference is that I'm emotionally deranged, not mentally deranged, though maybe, that too applies to me.

'"Ridiculous. Did I ever say that you're a nuisance to me? That aside, would you mind going back to your seat? Your position seems a little awkward to me."

Oh right, no wonder why my knees feel a little uncomfortable.

I immediately sit back on my legs.

"Tsurara..." Rikuo starts again, this time with a solemn voice as he takes the bottle of sake and pours the empty cups with it."...Kana-chan is important to me, and so are you. I hope you don't forget that."

One beat, two beats, three beats, my heart takes eccentric rhythms against my chest.

And it's not because of the sake's fault.

Definitely not that.

Heck, how can that be when I haven't downed a cup yet?

Curse Rikuo and his sweet tongue!

Fighting the turbulent emotions that once again threatens to rip apart the barrier that encloses my heart, I simply smirk at Rikuo in response." Hai Waka."

I have to act cool about this.

I have to live up by my name, I'm a Yuki-onna afterall.

I'm an ice maiden, no more, no less.

Seeing my reaction, Rikuo's lips curve into a smirk too as he passes to me a cup brimming with sake. " Good."

He raises his cup at me, which I also do the same to him, and we both drink the säke at the same time.

The liquor tastes sweet and yet bitter at the same time.

It tastes just like my love for Rikuo.

How mocking is that.

"Anyway Tsurara, what is that important thing you were talking about? You've been adamant to leave eventhough I've asked you to accompany me for a drink tonight."

Rikuo asks, initiating the conversation again as he pours another round of säke on the cups.

Eh?

Has this talk of ours turned into a question and answer portion?

This almost seems like I'm vying for the crown of a beauty queen.

Heh.

I didn't know I have the knäck for dry humör.

Bravo.

" Correction Waka, you did not ask me. You ordered me to."

" And yet you dare to disobey me. That aside, you didn't answer my question yet. "

Wait, where did I hear that line before?

Ah, nevermind.

Rikuo brings the cup to his mouth, his eyes never leaving my face as he does so.

" I'm not telling you." I give Rikuo a sugary sweet smile, indicating that he'll get nothing from me, before I nurse the small cup of sake to my mouth.

Rikuo doesn't respond immediately, he waits for me to finish my drink and pours another one on his cup and on mine when I hand it over to him.

" Then you're not also telling me where you went after school? The brats told me that you had other important plan to attend to that's why you didn't go with them when they visited me here this afternoon."

Brats?

Does he refer to the Kiyo Cross Squad Gang?

Rikuo's not confronting me, is he?

I mean, Aotabu and Kurotabu always disappear from the Nura mansion whenever they like and yet Rikuo doesn't say a thing about it.

" Are you mad at me, Waka?" Now, it is my turn to ask him that.

" Yes. Very."

With that answer, I can't decide whether I should take it seriously or not.

Rikuo looks utterly humorless when he said although the fact that he mimicked what I said earlier points out that it's just a repartee on his part.

So I opt to stay silent for a while instead of throwing another argument at him.

Rikuo seems not to mind it as he takes a swig of his drink.

I follow his action.

I slowly gulp down the content of the cup in my hand.

The liquid sears down to my stomach with a hot streak, making me all warm and fuzzy inside.

And light-headed, if I may add.

" Erhm, Waka. I hope you don't mind me asking. Have you confessed yet to Ienaga-san?"

Ah, stupid säke. Why did those words suddenly tumble out of my mouth?

Change of topic, maybe?

Rikuo makes a pensive look in response." Is it that important? Besides, Kana-chan is still a bit too young. I can wait for another 2 years."

" What a stupid grandson I have. You should go claim her as yours before you cry your ass sorry when somebody else sweeps her away."

A laid-back and mischievous voice barges in, making me fully aware on whom the voice belongs to before I even stare in awe at the old man who trudges in barefoot silence towards us with the trademark smirk on his face.

Old and small as he may seem, the overwhelming aura that he emits makes it an indisputable truth that he is truly Nurarihyon, the First Supreme Commander of the Nura clan and is the grandfather of Rikuo, the Third who ascended him in his position.

" Ah! First!" I manage to blurt out as I immediately stand on my feet and bows in respect to the First. "Ggood evening!"

" You don't need to do that Tsurara. You can go back to your seat." Nurarihyon's smirk is replaced by an amused smile as he motions me to sit again.

Which I do.

He turns his attention to Rikuo, the smirk on his face returning once again." Marry that human girl off as soon as possible and make babies with her! I'm sure Tsurara wants to look after a smäll and cute Rikuo again, not someone with a musclehead like you."

A shade of red creeps it's way unto my cheeks.

I don't mind it though.

If not for the last remark of the First, I don't know what kind of expression I'll be making at all at the flow of their conversation.

" Stop it old man. I'm not even thinking of such things. Anyway, what brought you here?" Rikuo is fairly annoyed, his expression clearly tells that if the biting tone of his voice doesn't give it away yet.

Nurarihyon chuckles, his eyes shining with mirth. " I'm just checking up if you have already told Tsurara what we have discussed earlier. If you haven't yet, I'll talk to her myself."

" I said that I'll do it. Tsurara belongs to my Hyakki Hyakou, not yours. I'll make the decisions here."

" I only told you that first since you're the Supreme Commander now, you have the right to know. I will only take Tsurara's decision in this matter. I'll give you until tomorrow then, I'll be having my leave now. Good night to the both of you."

However, as soon as Nurrarihyon is done with his speech, he unexpectedly snatches the cup in front of me and gulps down the säke it contains.

Taken aback, I can only gape at the old Nurarihyon for his action.

" Damn you old man!" Rikuo yells in aftershock after his grandfather who waltzes out of the room in a matter of seconds just like what he is capable to do.

Sneaky old man.

Amused at the First's childish antic, I can only giggle as I turn my eyes back to the cup.

" Don't touch that filthy cup." Rikuo utters in a vehement voice as he grabs the circular ware away from me.

" That old man never fails to ruin my mood." He continues, this time, muttering to himself although it's loud enough that I can hear him.

" Uhm Waka. What is the First talking about?"

" Tomorrow. I'll tell you about that tomorrow. Now, why don't I accompany you back to your room so that you can have your sleep already? You're turning into a tomato."

" I'm not a tomato. But yeah, I guess it's time for me to retire for the night now."

Although I still want to stay with Rikuo for a little longer, I know I can't.

I am about to stånd on my feet when Rikuo's hand comes into my view.

Chivalry act eh?

To be expected of Rikuo, nonetheless.

I accept his extended hand and he helps me on my feet.

Rikuo's discussion, or more like an argument with the First leaves me completely clueless but since Rikuo tells me that he's going to explain everything tomorrow, I'll just leave it at that.

Our walk towards my room is in complete silence, albeit it is a comfortable one.

We haven't bumped into anybody along the way and I'm pretty grateful for that.

Upon reaching my room which has its door slightly open, we both halt to a stop and I turn to face Rikuo. " Thanks for the sake and the company Waka. Give my regards to Ienaga-san, alright?"

I know Rikuo goes to visit Kana some times during at night and tonight might be one of those days.

Which it really is when Rikuo chuckles.

" Baka. You know I don't show myself to her. Get inside now and get your sleep so that if there's a miracle, you'll be an inch taller in the morning. Just if."

My eyebrows automatically turn into a knot.

Making fun of my height.

I don't like what I hear but I ignore it.

Only for tonight, mark that Rikuo.

" Good night Waka. "

And before Rikuo can answer, I make an eye at him before I abruptly turn around to enter the room and shuts the door close.

Outside, I can hear Rikuo's light laughter.

Ah, what music to my ears.

" Good Night Tsurara. Have a sweet dream. Dream of me!"

" I didn't know that sweet dreams and nightmare have the same pronunciation." I mutter in annoyance, making sure Rikuo whom I know is still standing outside will be able to hear it.

" At the least, I'm one heck of a gorgeous nightmare! " Rikuo argues back before I hear his light retreating footsteps.

I find myself grinning at his somewhat childish declaration, only to have it fäde into a wistful smile later on.

Rikuo is right, he's my gorgeous nightmare, my sweetest nightmare. 1/27/12

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think? If you think this update sucks, please don't hesitate to tell me. I would really love to hear that(I'm not being sarcastic, okay? :Dv)<p>

Replies

:

:

Shizuhara89 - xD. Got that, Kiyotsugu, not Kiyotsugo. I'll be changing the names later, I've already replaced the 3rd chapter with the 4th one. Formatting the document takes time. .

lol, i might really kill Kana in his story if you continue saying that. tehe

:

theluckyshipper - the continuation! :D yeeees!

:

Straight Guy - now, you don't want to wonder what happened to Tsurara and Rikuo. kekeke

:

ELISA - Midterm was finished a week ago. And I only updated today. :(

:

AnonymousReader - hmm, I recommend you start reading Nura now. That's what I did after confirming to myself that I'm going to ship Rikuo and Tsurara. :D

You're right, the chapters are a bit short. T.T. It's my limit, my brain can only process that much words and ideas. waah~ Anyway, this chapter is a bit tad longer though it also took me a lot longer to update.

P.S - I'm planning to finish it to the end. Don't worry. tehe

:

Pika318 - Well, I always think that Kubinashi is irrational and so, I made him like that in the last chapter. :DD. Besides, Kejorou abused him so he's taking it out to Tsurara. xD

:

LogIn - Make Kana suffer? If Tsurara and Rikuo ends up together, she'll surely suffer. tehe. Moar RikuxTsura moments? Here's your cupcake!

:

JustPikachu - Awh, I guess with this update, you'd want to turn Kana into a punching bag instead of just smacking her. OMG. .

:

Veraozao - Unfortunately, they didn't kiss. .

:  
>Shuuen - This fanfic is turning into an executioner's den. Almost all of you wants to kill Kana. :Dv<p>

:

Alias69 - awh, I'm pretty flattered. /. What are you writing? A Tsurara x Rikuo fanfic too? I wanna read it!

:

Tsurara Oikawa - and what happened to them is...charan, I know you have already read it

:

Aoi Hana 9 - I hope my update satiated your craving on the last chapter. (Ops, did I use the right words?)tehe

:

DragoWolf - Sadly, Rikuo and Tsurara didn't kiss. :( Also, I can't tell if the night Rikuo is flirting with Tsurara. He is always like

I might have Kejorou and Kubinashi end up together, it depends if you guys want it.

About Kejorou, no, she's not referring to the seppuku thing, only the assumption that tsurara is doing something absurd. Uh, do you get what I say? .


	5. Chapter 5

I've noticed that I still get comments from this fanfic eventhough it's been over a year since I updated it, so I decided to continue with it even if TFoD is not yet finished(seriously, will it ever get finished?). There might be some similarities with TFoD and if you found them, just pretend they're not there. Pretty please, please.

Warning: I've altered some things(facts?) from the manga to suit my plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own NuraNoMago.

* * *

><p>I check the table- everything is in order.<p>

Breakfast is ready.

All that is needed is for everyone to show up so that we can already start our morning meal. I release a sigh of relief and without really intending to, I think back to the event last night. As much as the memory gives me pleasure, it also brings a considerable amount of pain with it. I shake my head, willing the thoughts to go away.

Today is a fresh new start and I can't ruin it with my pathetic personal issues.

Gaining control over myself, I try to switch the direction of my thoughts to something that doesn't involve me pitying myself, or anything that can widen the gaping hole in my heart.

Oh, right.

The First had wanted to tell me something important, right? I cannot help but get a bit anxious, seeing how apprehensive Rikuo is about it. I've tried to think what it could be but no idea comes to mind.

It can't be that bad, can it?

I jerk out of my inner monologue when I hear someone approaching the dining room. Or maybe it is the clean minty scent that is all Rikuo that did it. I can't decide and I guess it doesn't really matter. What I know is that I am fully aware of Rikuo's presence whenever he's around and even if I can't see him.

Rikuo looks so adorable with his bedhair and a groggy look on his face as he passes through the open door of the room. Although his features has sharpened considerably and his height has grown a bit, making him look more like his youkai counterpart, I can't help but think that he's still the same cute Rikuo I used to babysit.

"Smells nice." Rikuo says as he trudges slowly towards the table, stopping just across me. He slowly shakes his head, as if he is trying to wake himself up completely. Then, he opens his eyes and glances around the table, appreciating what are laid before him. Afterwards, he directs his gaze at me.

His eyes are a mixture of muddy brown and vivid red. It is an odd combination but it highlights Rikuo's contrasting nature. He has a gentle soul but at the same time, he's an epitome of a fiery personality. He isn't wearing his eyeglasses right now, so I'm able to take it all in.

"Morning, Tsurara." He says warmly, his face lighting up against the warm ray of the sun that filters through the room, leaving me breathless for a split of second.

Thankfully, it did not shut down my ability to utter a response.

" Morning, Waka."

"Where are the others?" Rikuo asks as he looks around. The food being served are still steaming hot so it has to be someone, aside from me, who cooked them. Usually, mine are chilled or cold...but it's not like I can help it. For today, I only help Kejorou and Kubinashi with the preparation of the ingredients and arrangement of the table.

" They'll be here in a while. You're rather early today."

Rikuo looks slightly surprised as his eyes drifts back to me. " Am I?"

He chuckles in amusement as he pulls back a chair and sits on it. He leans his back against the wooden chair and yawns as he closes his eyes again. He's still sleepy, I guess. He is usually the one that arrives last and that somewhat befuddles me, not that I really mind it.

" Did you get any sleep, Waka? "

He grunts, affirming my suspicion. " I don't know. I had a hard time sleeping last night."

Tentatively, I ask again.

" Did you stay up all night watching over Kana?"

I try to sound as casual as possible. We've already had this kind of conversation before, so I'm pretty sure that my voice doesn't sound weird or anything. Like the croak of a frog.

" No, not really." Rikou's eyes flutters open. He turns to me and from the way his lips move, I know he has something more to say when a bustling noise suddenly fills the room. We both direct our attention to the door and there came Kubinashi and Kejorou. I guess they are already back from wherever it is they went to.

" Well, if it isn't Waka. You're up early." Kejorou comments in surprise.

Rikuo only laughs in return. " Yeah, good morning you guys."

Kejorou and Kubinashi both greet him back in unison. I was next. Surprisingly, Kubinashi isn't sharp with his tongue today.

That's rather unusual but I'm not complaining. Thank Gods for small favors.

Not later, Aotabu and Kurotabo arrive and we proceed to eat our breakfast. Finished, Kejorou and I stayed behind while the other others go on their separate ways, to clean up the aftermath of our meal.

Left with nothing else to do, I walk around the house just to see how things are for now. I stumble upon Rikou who seems to be in a hurry. It raises my curiosity.

" Going somewhere, Waka?"

" Yeah. Kana's going to do grocery shopping. She asked me to accompany her. Do yo want to come with us?"

A sting.

I shook my head slowly. With a smile, I reply.

" No, I'll just stay here. Just take care, okay?"

Riko stares at me, his eyes being framed by the eyeglass that Kana bought. Now that he's already wearing it, I can't help but notice that it looks good on him. That it fits him perfectly.

" That new eyeglass suits you. "

I should have kept quiet since the compliment is not really necessary but my voice still found its way on my mouth.

Rikuo blinks. It seems he isn't expecting that comment from me. I swear I can make out a tint of red faintly highlighting his cheeks.

" Oh, this." He says as he adjusts the frame of the eyeglass on the bridge of his nose. He does that when he's turning a little flustered. " Kana-chan gave this to me last night. It' a replacement for the one that got broken yesterday."

There goes the throb on my heart again. I ignore it, as I always do.

" She's really sweet." Hopefully, that comment, as well as the smile that I put up, is enough. I don't know what else to say...or to do.

" Yeah, she really is." Rikuo affirms, although he is giving me strange look. Or maybe it is my eyes playing tricks on me.

" I gotta go. See you later."

Rikuo has already walk past me when I remember something from last night. I hope that whatever it is, it'll only be short. I don't want to hold him up for too long.

" Waka, just a minute."

He halts his steps and looks over his shoulder. " Yep?"

" You said you needed to tell me something today. May I know what it is?"

" Oh, that!" Rikuo frowns, although it is gone almost instantly. " It's about the Nishikigoi clan. They have finally agreed to work with us again. On one condition though, they want you to be the one to oversee them. It's really goods news to us but the condition is a little tricky. I'll think of something to go around this without you getting involved so don't worry about saying no to my gramps, alright?"

Without waiting for my reply, checking for my reaction even, Rikuo waives his goodbye. I just stare at his retreating back as everything that he said sinks into my mind. A wave of mix emotions rush into me.

Nishikigoi region.

It's the territory that used to be under my Mom's protection. It's been a solid pillar for the Nura clan until my Mom disappeared. The clan defected from Nura, deeming anyone not worthy of their loyalty, even Nurarihyon himself. I know that the First has been working on getting the clan to be on our side again and if I admit to myself, there's a wishful thinking on my part about me continuing my Mom's legacy. But...

It's only a wishful thinking. I'm well aware of what I can and cannot do.

Suddenly, I feel a light dizziness overcoming me.

I don't know what to think of it.

More importantly, Rikuo expects me to decline the offer, he is even confident that it's what I will exactly do.

Why?

Is it because he doesn't deem me fit enough to lead?

I will not hold it against him since that's what I think of myself too but...

It just hurts to think.

I walk with heavy footsteps. The First has summoned me. Without doubt, it must be about what Rikuo had told me this morning. I'm still in the state of confusion and I have yet to come to terms that the offer is indeed given to me, much less decide on what answer to give to him.

Upon arriving at his door, I stop short. Rikuo is with him and he is sporting a bored look on his face. I didn't know that he has already arrived. Upon seeing me, his expression perks up. An adorable grin lits up his face which automatically elicits a smile from me. The First motions me to enter, which I did. We exchange pleasantries before I take my seat beside Rikuo.

The smoke that puffs out from the First's pipe fills the room. He eyes Rikuo and it looks like he is giving him a warning look. Rikuo crosses his arms and looks at him defiantly. The First sighs at the stubborn display of his grandson before he turns to me. Without further ado and with a grin that has been his trademark, he asks.

" Have you decided yet, Tsurara?"

Rikuo huffs, effectively preventing me from responding. " I've told you old man, Tsurara's not going to accept your offer."

" I'm not asking your opinion, brat. In the first place, you shouldn't even be here. You just invited yourself in." The First dismisses Rikuo with a puff of his pipe. Fixing his gaze back to me, he says. " Let's just ignore my stupid grandson. He doesn't really matter in this conversation. Anyway, let me fully explain everything to you, in the case Rikuo didn't do it himself. "

" I'ts not nece-"

" Another word from you and I'll have Wakana spank you. She mentioned before that she missed having you disciplined, I'm sure she'll be more than glad to do it again." The First threatens with a wicked grin, causing his grandson to shut up. The situation is comical but I can't find myself to laugh, even giggle.

" To start with, I believe that Rikuo has already told you the reason why I called you here. As you already know, The Nishikigoi region has been an essential part of our clan before. We've put them under our protection, trained their warriors to be stronger while they provided us with great financial backing for our operations. The responsibility of leading the clan was entrusted to Setsura. She's a strong-willed and compassionate woman so it was no wonder that she had gained over the loyalty of the clan, but only to her did they give their loyalty. That was why, when she disappeared all of a sudden, the clan broke off their connection with us. Their warriors have become stronger and more highly skilled than before that they see no problem with becoming independent. Since then, we have been persistent in getting their alliance back but they were quite firm with their rebuff. Personally, I thought that this might have been a lost cause if not for the letter I received from them just recently. They will agree working with us again, on one condition. You have to be the one to handle them. Apparently, they have already researched about you and they see you befitting to lead them." The First stops for a second, letting out another puff of his smoke before he continues. " Also, here's another thing which is important to you. You will have to stay at Nishikigoi once the contract has been sealed. You need to be familiar with them and you have to know the in and out of their business so that you can effectively run the clan. Also, since you will be their new leader, your constant presence is quite necessary for them."

Trying to absorb everything at once, I feel overwhelmed. The information that is being feed to me is too much to handle. The First gauges my reaction for a moment, then gives me an understanding smile. " This must be too hard for you to decide on immediately. I'll give you three more days to think this over. Just remember this Tsurara, we won't have agreed on this if we know you're not competent for the responsibility it entails. We have faith in you."

Looking at the First, I feel a prickling sensation at the corner of my eyes. It's the first time that I heard such words from him and it's causing havoc to my emotions. I can't be crying right now, it just seems so immature.

" I hope by the time we talk again, I'll get a positive response from you. You can go now, Tsurara."

With my voice stuck in my throat, I nod mutely.

The First regards Rikuo and addresses him with a slight raise of his silver eyebrow. " You too, Rikuo, if you have nothing else to do here."

Wordlessly, he stands up and abruptly exits the room. I follow suit, getting confused at Rikuo's odd behavior. When I close the door behind me, he is already nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>There, done. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know if you find this repulsive, boring, nonsensical, cheesy or whatever. I'd appreciate that.<p>

Damn, this one is full of angst. And to my utter amazement, I finished this in one day. I'm ought to treat myself with pizza.

P.S: I got really amused with your comments in chapter 4( just read all of it today) and that's what actually motivated me to write chapter 5. I hope you didn't get disappointed with it. I'd really like to reply to your comments but I don't know where to start so maybe if I'll get comments on this chapter, I'll reply.


End file.
